AKA A Lotta Worms
AKA A Lotta Worms is the twelfth episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis As Trish makes a move on Sallinger, Jessica intervenes - and ends up caught in a harrowing dance with the killer. Plot Inside the 15th Precinct Police Station, Jessica Jones was informed by Imada that she was free to go as she was no longer a suspect in Carl Nussbaumer's murder because the killer had struck again while she was at the precinct. A witness saw masked vigilante near the scene and Imada questioned Jones if any of it was connected before letting her go. Still no word from Walker, Jones returned home where she found Erik Gelden laying in the tub. Gelden informed Jones that Walker had crossed the line and that she was in trouble. Jones had already pieced together that Walker murdered Nussbaumer and Jace Montero with Gelden's help. He revealed that when Nussbaumer and Montero died, his headaches lifted as if the balance in the world tilted towards good. Gelden didn't know where Walker was, but they suspected her next target was Gregory Sallinger and if she killed him, she would only get darker. Against the doctor's orders, Sallinger checked himself out of the Metro-General Hospital, though he was visibly weak and barely able to walk. Walker arrived at the hospital to finish Sallinger, only to be confronted by Jones who grabbed Sallinger to take him away from Walker. Jones attempted to reason with her, explaining that there was still a possibility to take Sallinger down the right way, as she hadn't destroyed all the evidence on the murder of Nathan Silva. Sallinger then threatened to expose Walker, though she did not care about it, and attacked Sallinger again. Jones saved him, throwing Walker onto the neighboring building. The following morning, Jeri Hogarth entered her firm to find Jones and Sallinger inside. Jones told Hogarth that Sallinger was now her problem and that she needed to find his protection, possibly a safe house, however, Hogarth and Associates didn't provide protection. Sallinger would much rather have Jones as his protection anyways, noting that she needs to keep him safe for Walker's sake. As Sallinger exited, Hogarth revealed that she knew Walker was the vigilante and that Walker may have threatened her after Hogarth admittedly pressured Walker into doing something for her. Hogarth asked if she should be worried, to which Jones replied that Hogarth didn't fit her profile. Jones contacted Gelden and Malcolm Ducasse, asking them for help to capture Walker. Ducasse thought that Brianna Gelden had told her brother that she was back in New York City, and before they could talk any further, Brianna came through the door with groceries in hand. Ducasse insisted that he was just doing her a solid, but Gelden was upset that she didn’t tell him she left Georgia what Gelden accepted. Jones escorted Sallinger home and waited for Walker to arrive, while Sallinger offered her to end all this by releasing the photo and letting the NYPD handle Walker. However, Jones did not want Walker to be arrested, so she dismissed his offer and kept looking for Walker. Noticing that she was watching them, Jones threw Sallinger to the ground and attacked him, before finding a camera, which Sallinger claimed uploaded to a server, which was a lie, and smashed it. While Walker was watching, she was apprehended by Ducasse and Gelden who took her to her apartment. Ducasse had been tasked with watching over tied Walker, while she maintained her stance that Nussbaumer and Montero got what they deserved, however, Ducasse did not think their reckoning was her job. Walker explained that she too had a lot to make up for and she was hoping to balance the scales. Ducasse questioned if Walker ever missed the person she used to be, but she did not respond. Gelden and Jones met up at the bar, where he apologized for bringing so much pain to Jones' world, but she was sure it would have found her one way or another. This situation with Walker had been a long time coming, so Gelden assured her she could bring Walker back, as Jones did the same with him. Jones returned home, where she took several more drinks and began working, however, she found out that the whiskey had been laced. She then fell unconscious to the ground, while Sallinger broked into her office and duct-taped to a chair. Using the tranquilizer to paralyze her, Sallinger started photograph Jones, insisting that she deserved everything he was doing with her. Even while chained up, Walker managed to get her routine exercise in. Ducasse passed her a bottle of water and explained that he did that too. It helped keep the cravings at bay. "Once an addict, always an addict" Walker claimed that it was just exercise. While Ducasse agreed that chaining her up was messed up, he refused to let her go. Walker thought she knew Ducasse, but in actuality, he was just an asshole. He replied that his ex-girlfriend would agree with that. Ducasse loved her, but the man that she loved, the good guy, that wasn’t Ducasse anymore. So he cheated on her with a hooker. And rather than owning up to it, he made her believe that she was the problem so that he didn’t have to see the look on her face when she realized who he really was. Ducasss asked Walker if he deserved to be executed for it, but it was hardly on the level of what Sallinger did. Ducasse admitted that he destroyed lives. Some people may think that he deserved to die for that. When Walker was 7 years old, her dad still lived at home and they were happy when he was sober. He never physically hurt Walker. Her mom took all the hits, but she was too proud to call the police. One day, Walker came home and her dad was screaming at her mom. Walker heard a thump and she went upstairs. Her mom was bleeding. He had hit her head into the wall. And that’s when Walker decided he had to go. She touched her mom’s blood, smeared it all over her face and t-shirt before running across to the neighbor and telling her how her dad hit her. Dorothy never contradicted Walker. Walker joked that this must’ve been when her mother realized she could act. Walker’s dad was arrested and she never saw him again. Admittedly, what Walker did was wrong, but it was also right. Ducasse asked if the ends justified the means. They did if Walker wanted the evil to end. And if she were to become the evil, Walker hadn’t thought about that. Sallinger examined the photos, and in them, he found Jones’ truth. Sallinger claimed he lived in truth. Jones replied so did Dorothy Walker. She lived in her truth. She was ambitious, broken, sometimes cruel, but she owned it all, and Sallinger killed her anyways. He needed that logic because if they were worthy kills, then in his mind, he was not just a murderer. Jones called Sallinger out for being a fraud because he loved the kill. That was the real reason he killed his victims. It brought him pleasure. Sallinger denied the fact. He claimed to have killed Dorothy to punish them. With the admittance of having killed Dorothy, Jones revealed that she had installed a camera and that Sallinger’s entire attack was recorded. Jones then broke free of her restraints, knocked Sallinger to the ground and restrained him. Gelden came from out the room and assured that he had it all on video, before punching Sallinger. Jones called Costa the following morning to inform him how she had Sallinger’s confession on tape. She also had him on kidnapping and attempted murder. She told Costa he could pick Sallinger up at her office. While talking to Costa, Jones and Gelden were simultaneously ransacking Sallinger’s apartment, where they found his server. Along with the server, Jones took the knife Sallinger used from his apartment. Costa entered Jones’ apartment to find Sallinger’s confession on repeat, with Sallinger laying on the floor, duct taped. Ducasse asked if Walker still dreamed. He didn’t, not after all the things he had done. However, it didn’t seem to bother Walker. If she felt even half the remorse that he did, there’s no way she could continue. Walker responded that she didn’t dream. And what she did have were worse than nightmares. She saw Nussbaumer, Montero, and even Jones’ mother, every time she closed her eyes. She didn’t do it because she wanted to. She did it because she had to. Maybe generating change in the world and being effective was a drug, she admitted. She continued to admit that the things she’s done wasn’t like her. But as long as Sallinger and others like him were free, she didn’t know if she could get her old self back. Jones arrived to report that Sallinger was in jail for good and the photo of Walker had been destroyed. When Walker questioned how, Jones threw her the balled up photo Sallinger took of her. Even with his arrest, Walker was still angry. As was Jones. But that was the burden they had to carry. Walker told Jones that she never meant to hurt her and vice versa. Jones then broke Walker free of her chains and they hugged. Walker arrived on set for Style by Trish. She was greeted by Grace, who couldn’t believe Walker was ready to come back so soon. Much like Walker, Grace was furious even with Sallinger behind bars. She worried that he’d use the court system to his advantage. She’d much rather he be dead. Before heading down to the precinct, Jones and Gelden discussed their take down of Sallinger. Gelden questioned if this made him a super hero. Jones then got a call Sallinger, who was expecting to see her soon. He knew Jones had raided his apartment. He told her that his plan was never to expose Walker as it would’ve been too easy. Walker was a true believer and that kind of faith never went away. Jones would have to face the test eventually. He was eager to find out if Jones would make the sacrifice. Sallinger was escorted through the tunnels of the courthouse by three officers. As the elevator came down to pick them up, he heard a thud and told them not to open the elevator door in fear that Walker was on the other side. Walker quickly dispatched of all three guards and then attacked Sallinger. She dragged him by the chains on his ankles into the elevator. She slammed his head against the walls and pressed the elevator button, but she got distracted when the doors didn’t shut and Sallinger used that opportunity to get a hold of Walker, though that didn’t last long, as she quickly broke free. Just upstairs, Hogarth awaited Sallinger’s arrival, questioning what was taking so long. The officer informed her that the equipment was old. In the 40s, the tunnels were used to bring monsters from jail to the courthouse. Walker stopped the elevator and began punching Sallinger repeatedly. She asked about the pictures and what Sallinger wanted to see from them. He wanted to see her truth, he replied. And now he had seen Walker’s. She proceeded to attack Sallinger, taking his life by stomping on his head until it blood splattered everywhere. Jones and Costa arrived at the courthouse to the sound of a woman’s scream. They headed upstairs, where they found Sallinger’s body in the elevator, blood everywhere. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Sallinger *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian *Jamie Neumann as Brianna Gelden *Tina Chilip as Detective Imada *Chris McGinn as Sharon *Jessica Frances Dukes as Grace *Tamir as Grandmother *Jacob Laval as Grandson *Michael Alexander Henry as Guard *Gio Castellano as Bailiff *Taprena Michelle Augustine as Medical Assistant *Glen Raphael as Police Detective (uncredited) *Lynn Marocola as NYPD Officer (uncredited) *Joseph Violante as NYPD Officer (uncredited) *Ryan Jordan McCarthy as Policeman (uncredited) *Jamaal Burcher as Man on Crutches (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **15th Precinct Police Station **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment **Metro-General Hospital **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Gregory Sallinger's Apartment **Trish Walker's Hideout **ARN Broadcasting Center **New York State Supreme Court Building *Georgia (mentioned) Events *Chase of Gregory Sallinger *Capture of Trish Walker *Arrest of Gregory Sallinger *Chase of Trish Walker **Assassination of Gregory Sallinger *Ambush on Carl Nussbaumer (mentioned) *Attack on Jace Montero (mentioned) *Skirmish at the Hudson Ferry Terminal (mentioned) *Assassination of Dorothy Walker (mentioned) *Assassination of Alisa Jones (mentioned) Items *''Style by Trish'' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *New York City Police Department *ARN *New York City Department of Correction Mentioned *Carl Nussbaumer *Jace Montero *Kilgrave *Donny Sallinger *Dorothy Walker *Zaya Okonjo *Trish Walker's Father *Alisa Jones Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes